Xeno'jiiva
Xeno'jiiva is an elder dragon that appears in Monster Hunter World. Contents https://dragons.wikia.com/wiki/Xeno%27jiiva# hide#Appearance #History #Abilities #Weaknesses Appearance Edit Xeno'jiiva is a very large six-limbed dragon. It's body ranges from an opaque grey color, to a glowing blue that also is translucent, although its body appears to become more and more grey as the fight continues. It's chest glows pink/red and shows its internal organs. The beast leaves a trail of glowing blue vapors, and glows more brightly when angry. Its body is adorned with a mix of sharp black spikes, and flowing blue/white veils and ripples. Most notably are six orange gem-like objects above its eyes. History Edit Very little is known about the single specimen of Xeno'jiiva that has been seen. Its presence was initially noticed when the research commission's hunters began noticing abnormal amounts of energy flowing through the land, as well as odd behavior from the elder dragons living in the region at the time right before its discovery. However, its true origins and nature are completely unknown. What is known is that Xeno was initially found in a cavern beneath a region known as the Elder's Recess. The volcanic region is a unique focal point for natural and bioenergy flowing throughout the continent, in particular from a nearby valley of decay known as the Rotten Vale, where elder dragons and other monsters go to die. The energy flowing into the recess accumulated and formed numerous large crystals packed with energy, drawing other monsters. This energy hold also served to fuel, and possibly even create, an incubating Xeno'jiiva. Upon being discovered, the juvenile dragon quickly hatched and attacked a group of hunters who were trying to prevent it from leaving its nest. The hunters appeared to slay Xeno, though since the body fell into a chasm shortly after the fight ended, and some elder dragons are known to be capable of surviving seemingly mortal wounds, it's true fate is not fully clear. Abilities Edit Xeno'jiiva's full power and abilities are not known, since the only dragon had emerged from its crystalline womb just moments before the player's hunt begins. However, even just a few minutes old, Xeno'Jiiva is immensely powerful. The creature primarily attacks with a mix of powerful melee attacks that can create explosions of blue fire that inflict dragonblight, or firing burst or powerful beams of blue energy. These laser blasts also appear to generate immense heat, as they can melt the ground where they strike for several moments. After it has built up enough power, Xeno can enter a hyper-charged state where its body gives off huge amounts of heat and glows brightly, while also powering up its laser attacks and letting it create numerous eruptions of energy around it. Despite being a newborn, Xeno is fully capable of sustained flight as well. Weaknesses Edit While Xeno'jiiva does not suffer from any elemental weaknesses, it is vulnerable to poison. During its hyper state, its chest becomes very susceptible to attacks. Its head, forelegs, and wings can be damaged, and its tail is severable. Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Echidna's Children